


Sledding

by Boyswhofellout



Series: 25 Days of Ambrollins [20]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Prompt, Fluff, M/M, adorable shield fun times, ambrollins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: After learning that Roman has never been sledding, Seth and Dean decide it's their job to change that.





	Sledding

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of 25 for 25 Days of Ambrollins.

“Wait, seriously?” Seth asked in disbelief, his eyes wide and staring at Roman in shock.

The Samoan shrugged, “Yeah, seriously.”

“You’ve never been sledding?” Dean asked.

“Nope, never.”

“Alright,” Seth said and stood up, “Get up, we’re going sledding.”

Dean stood up and nodded, “Agreed. Come on, right now.”

“But we don’t have anything to sled with,” Roman protested but stood up with his brothers anyway.

Seth and Dean looked at each other, “Then we’re going shopping and then going sledding,” Seth said. He moved to put his phone in his pocket and then put on his winter coat. Dean grabbed the keys after doing the same and then stood at the hotel door, awaiting Roman to follow their lead. When the big dog finally gave in and was ready beside them.

Once they returned to the hotel, brand new sleds in hand, they bundled up and then headed for a nearby hill they spotted, “This is perfect,” Dean noted as they looked at the incline. It was a decent size and wasn’t too steep that trudging up it would be difficult. The freshly fallen snow remained undisturbed on the hill, so the three decided it was up to them to christen the new, flawless surface.

“This is ridiculous,” Roman commented as they stood at the top of the hill.

“No person should be allowed to go their entire life without having sledding at least once in their life,” Seth reasoned. He put down his sled and made the first pass down the hill, making a solid path as he went. Dean went next to solidify the path and then it was Roman’s turn. Dean stood with Seth, the man snuggled up in his arms and Seth held out his phone as he filmed.

“Come on, Uce!” Dean yelled. Seth sniggered as Roman slightly struggled to take off, but soon the winter air was filled with the excited yells of the Samoan. He slid right to where Seth and Dean stood in an embrace, the two men laughing as their friend’s face lit up with joy.

“How was it?” Seth asked, still filming.

Roman stood up, a smile beaming on his face, “So worth it!” he yelled into the camera. Seth laughed and ended the recording.

“That’s getting sent to Gal when we get back inside,” Seth said as he put the phone away, “Now come on, we got some sleds to get our money’s worth out of!” The three took off back up the hill, their shouts of joy filling the air as they went. After a couple of passes, they had to move over a bit and start a new path, and after they had about five paths started, they decided that it was the last time. They had gone down various ways: the right way, on their knees, on their bellies, backward, you name it. Now, Seth sat in between Dean’s legs as they took off on their last run down the hill, Roman following shortly behind.

“What a great day,” Roman commented as they made their way back towards the hotel.

“Agreed, now let’s get back inside and get some hot chocolate started,” Seth said as they walked.

“How are we gonna do that, we don’t have any-” Dean started.

“You think I’d let us go outside to play in the snow without picking up some hot chocolate? Come on, babe, don’t you know me?” Seth asked, tutting as he did. 

They made their way into the hotel room, the cold truly beginning to set in. Seth stripped of his snowy clothes, as did Dean and Roman, Dean and Seth stealing looks of each other as they did so as if they were children in high school trying to hide their crushes. Roman just laughed at them and their actions. Once Seth was comfortable in sweatpants and sweatshirt, he set to making the hot chocolate, smacking away Dean’s hands as he tried to help.

“I got this, you go snuggle up in the bed and start warming it up,” Seth said. Dean just laughed and did as he was bid, getting into the bed that he and Seth shared.

“You look cold over there, Ro,” Dean commented.

“S’cold,” Roman replied shortly.

Dean smiled and shifted in the bed, getting in the middle of the mattress, “Come ‘ere,” he said and held up the blanket as in invitation. Roman looked at him in question, “I mean it.” Roman sighed and got up, then crawled into bed with Dean. Seth arrived shortly after and handed the men their hot beverages, then crawled in next to his boyfriend. They snuggled up, the three of them sipping on their drink as they turned on the tv to find a Christmas movie. 

“Truly a perfect day,” Roman said softly, “Thanks, guys.”

“You’re welcome, big dog,” Seth said.

“Thanks for the cocoa too, babe,” Dean said with a smile on his face. Seth smiled over at him and then pressed a kiss to Dean’s lips, muttering a soft ‘you’re welcome’ when they broke the kiss.

“Love you,” Seth whispered.

“Love you too,” Roman answered before Dean could.

The men laughed, “Yeah, what he said,” Dean said, “And we love you too, Ro.” Roman smiled and the three snuggled closer, though to chill from outside was long gone.


End file.
